


Cinderwald

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Slave Oswald, Why Did I Write This?, rape mention, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A bit of an AU of Cinderella) Oswald was once a prince meant to inherit all. But his step mother would not allow such a thing, after all, the money in her mind was all meant to be for her and her children. So why not break the little prince and make him into a lowly little servant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderwald

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm sure everyone saw the resemblance of the fairy tale of Cinderella in the new clip at the time of this posting. Heck the episode is called Into The Woods (Reference much? It would be the best if one character suddenly broke out into song!)  
> So I got the idea from that. Also I have no idea why I made Charles the er, lesser of the three evils. I think I remember in like a sequel to Disney's Cinderella there is one step sister wanting to do good so maybe I took inspiration from that. Anyway hope you enjoy. Tear jar would be in the corner as always.

He was once meant to be a prince. No matter the heritage of his kind and loving mother, to his father.. blood and class didn't matter. Having fallen in love with the kind Gertrude at a young age, much to his family's disappointment..

Elijah had bore a son with her, a son he knew did not truly deserve to have rules or what is right in the eyes of the rich. He had planned fully for Oswald to see and accept all things. To love everyone unless he was treated with cruelty first.. but alas it was not meant to be. 

His mother was killed in front of him as he barely turned fourteen, devastating both father and son. The man that gave the order was put to death.. and while Elijah saw it as putting an end to further grief, he knew it would never bring his beloved back. But Oswald on the other hand loved the sight of the man before him, only regret he had was he didn't take revenge himself or let the death of the monster that took his mother be much slower than that of a lethal injection.

Oswald would grow in the large household with his father and kind doberman dogs to keep him company. He couldn't complain. It was when his father decided to remarry again after years of mourning. Oswald didn't truly know how to feel. Anger for him having another replace his mother, grief for having to see this other as a step-mother, happy that his father found someone else, grateful that he found love again? He felt selfish for having negative thoughts but he hid it with a kind smile.

It was when he saw her did he feel that he shouldn't like her. It was a feeling he had for those that he knew were up to no good. But this time he just blamed his negative emotions on this woman.. how could he have known how in the right this feeling was and how this woman would soon destroy his father's and his own life.

Grace had two children of her own. Both lacking Van Dahl blood in their wretched veins. But the cruelty began just as easy. But Oswald had not been all in the right either. He turned to a life of crime after his mother's passing. It was wrong but it felt like the only way he could somehow feel something again. His wit and will to kill helped him rise to be known as King of Gotham, which in a way wasn't completely wrong. He was a prince after all, and so it felt fitting. And those disloyal to him always met a destructive end, for them or their family. Oswald became The Penguin due to his bird-like features, suit he wore, and the leg that was twisted during his time as a mere umbrella boy.. making him have a waddle. But that became his vital weapon. He only looked like he couldn't run so you'd think walking past enough away could somehow save you, you were always wrong and Penguin had a speed like the injury was nothing, especially when he was in a rage.. which was often when things went wrong.

All was hidden from his father for years. His injury was said that he broke it by falling off a tree he had climbed and didn't want to worry him. 

Elijah had his own problems. As there was a hole in his heart. A hole where Oswald sometimes theorized had where his mother had been. Her death perhaps devastated his father more than Oswald wanted to imagine and yet medicines helped. Oswald had once taken care of his father, but Grace insisted, much to Oswald's glare but acceptance.

Grace was a horrid woman but not always as Gotham always seems to bring the worst out of the best. It destroys what good you have inside of you. Making you do things, any thing, to get by. To be number one. So she sought out Elijah, as he was one of the richest people in Gotham.. it was pathetically easy as well. All grief stricken people seemed easiest to use when spoke to right...

She had indeed fell in love, but not with him, but with the potential inheritance if he happened to.. have an accident. It was only later that she found out that her walking money bag had a disgusting little spawn running around Gotham, but no matter, she can make sure he has an accident to.. or perhaps have his own father turn on him. The fact his son was the disgusting murderer Penguin would easily tip the scales..  
"Why didn't you tell me son?" Elijah's voice was stern as he looks down at his only son.

Grace had brought the paper forth with Oswald's face on the front page. It was not a kind face either. It was twisted and glaring up at them. Much to Oswald's guilt. His head lowered, eyes closing to not look at the paper all the while Grace smiled secretly, feeling triumphant.

"Father, I.. it was wrong to become that. I don't want to be that anymore.. I rose up because of mother. I should have talked t-to you first. It was the only way I could feel.. feel something other than grief- please father-"

"Your famous Oswald!" The sudden joyous laughter made everyone shoot up and look in shock and/or horror at Elijah's grinning face. "My son, The Penguin, famous!"

"Bu-but he could have us raped in our beds!" Sasha came forth in actual horror at her step father's reaction.

"Murdered... raped and murdered" Charles agreed, holding his own slight terror. It was realization to them that their step-brother was one of the most notorious killers in Gotham. And the fact he was a Gang Lord. Now even they think that this plan was going to get them seriously killed.

But Grace was mortified. Was the Van Dhal family mad? Harboring a murderer in the house? "But he's.."

"Oswald has been in a dark place, my love. But his soul is a beautiful one, Oswald is a kind boy.. he would kill himself before any one us" Elijah looked at his wife. "Murderer or not, he is my son. Family looks out for one another" And he turns back to the paper. "The Penguin... Ahhhhh I understand? Is it because your leg or your aggressive nature" He admitted he felt a little immature but it was almost as if he just realized he'd been speaking to a celebrity this whole time and also the way his son looked just moments before. He saw the regret and guilt so he thought to lift his spirits instead of crush them.. 

Grace felt growing disdain for Elijah. How could he of all people accept that a monster was living in their house? But she would not let it dent her plan, she had ideas, easily able to pin Elijah's 'accident' all on his son. After all, Oswald is a wanted man, how she'd love seeing the filth be dragged away. But she smiled some and lowers her head. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to sound so cruel with you. Of course your family and family must stay together"

Oswald's father's health was declining, and even though he hid it, it always showed it's ugly face. Medication no longer seemed to help. It oddly only did help when Oswald gave it to him instead of the others. If Oswald had checked into it, he'd find the ugly truth and see what Grace, Sasha, and Charles gave instead of medicine were mere little mints. Aiding in the decline of health. Their greed pushed them to take action more now thanks to their worry that the lowly son would inherit everything they all worked so hard to take. 

Elijah would be found in his bed one stormy night, looking asleep due to such a peaceful expression and even a kind smile. On his side, hand resting upon it was a photo book that had Elijah and Gertrude in it, no sign of Grace or her children. Just him, her, and the small Oswald. Later, Oswald would say that his father knew that dark and raining night he knew he was going to die. He had spent time with each child and his wife, taking time to listen as much as he could and have fun. But also telling each of them things that would take them off guard.. like how he loved them, how he wished them the best, how he'd miss them.. Does one sometimes know when they are going to go? Oswald believed so, and still he was the only one to truly break down in front of the people that came to the funeral. He had discovered his father and had called the ambulance before Grace had any hope of framing Oswald. Though she shed tears, Gothamites living long enough knew the difference between true sorrow and fronts. And some looked at Grace and her family with disgust, be it knowing she wanted the money, or knowing that she wasn't 'blue blood' like them. Oswald wasn't all blue blood but he'd do better after all.

Oswald was naive, even though he was King of Gotham and a murderer, he was naive around family and how some pitied him. "Oswald, in these troubled times, I think it's best you return to Gotham and continue your life there"  
"What?" Oswald managed to say without stuttering. Holding his bouquet of lilies he was going to put on his father's coffin. 

"I'm... not comfortable living under the same roof as a murderer or worse a crime lord and the house is originally mine after all.. so I have the right to invite who I wish"

The horror on Oswald's misshapen face brought her great satisfaction. To her, he was the one that looked ugly. She had been surprised he hadn't died in a pathetic attempt to rule Gotham. She was sure she could just poison him and be done with it but the expressions of grief, horror, and fear were much better. "B-But that's my home!" Oswald nearly yelled, almost getting the attention of some passerby's who stopped and glanced- damn. Grace should've waited a little longer. "I lived there all of my life! I promised father I will never return to my life! The Penguin is gone!"  
"That does not change the fact you killed and raped people-"

"I would kill the one that rapes. For your information" Oswald's expression turned ice cold and almost scared her as he glared into her. "I have never raped anyone nor do I intend to! I killed those that tried, had done, or even dared think of such" He looked at Sasha and Charles who could not hold their gaze and were forced to lower their eyes. 

"You are not allowed in my house any longer, I'm sorry Oswald, no matter how much you say you're a changed man. There is always a reason that could set you off"

"Please! I will do anything- I-I- I will be your slave for life-" And that was a promise he would come to regret. It had gotten his step mother's attention. He had only done this once and that was with his old friend Jim who seemed to had forgotten about it but Oswald had always been there for him, more as a friend than slave-   
"You will be a servant, you will never be a Van Dahl, no.. you will be- what was your waitress' mother's last name?"   
"Kap-Cobblepot" 

"Yes, you will only be known as that. Oswald Cobblepot. Nothing more, you will not be shown the riches of life.. if you are to stay in my house. You will do what you are told, what ever order, you will do"

Oswald was miserable, the fact she said this. But he had no choice. He had to stay there, it was his father's home and his mother's. If she were a stranger he'd have tore her tongue out for her attitude at his mother's former occupation because last time he checked, Grace was also one that waited tables and looking back he wished she was lower, much lower, lower than janitorial, because a waitress is a nice person, she is a monster. But he agreed. "Yes I-I will be anything, Grace-"

"Miss Van Dahl! No more addressing me as if we are equals! That goes for my children as well" Charles was the only one that was slightly opposed to what had transpired. He felt that, despite his own greed for wealth, that one shouldn't do this to a fellow human being. But his sister and his mother were overjoyed at their new slave and toy that he could not voice his opinion so he did what a good boy would do and agree..

 

\---

Oswald was reduced to but a servant, and an overworked one at that. He was not given the finest meals anymore. Just what would keep him alive, healthy didn't matter. Oswald lost weight and grew more pale but he worked hard, trying desperately to impress his masters. Every word no matter how small he listened, every order he tried to carry out, every insult, cruel joke, even a hit or kick from any of them, he tended to and cried when he knew he was alone.

The Penguin was not seen for years, some assumed he was killed and his body was somewhere in Gotham's River. Ed was horror struck at the paper of Elijah's passing and the idea of suicide did cross his mind that Oswald may do in a moment of grief. But surely he would at least have given him or at the most, Jim, a note. But nothing, Oswald disappeared off the face of the earth and a new and worse crime boss came to power. 

Jim had found it as strange as some of the Blue Bloods that Elijah's sudden passing was almost to quick and the fact Oswald, his only true flesh and blood son, suddenly disappeared. But he had problems of his own. He wanted to blame Oswald so much for nearly getting him killed. For Lee almost losing the daughter they had now while he was on trial for a murder Oswald and he committed on the former mayor Theo Galavan. The man was a monster and evidence of it excused him and even Oswald of those charges. Still Oswald was a wanted man for murder. But sadly enough, rich people always somehow get bail. Oswald never used money but his wit and his will to get out of situations.. Where the hell was he now?

\---

"Ahh!! You stupid vermin! You got water over my shoes!" A sound of what was obviously a slap and a crash was heard echoing throughout the house as Sasha yelled.

Oswald was overworked and so exhausted that in a second all went bad. He had a bucket of water he was carrying so to clean the floor which was now spilled all over the floor and on himself, soaking his dirty cloths and making him shiver from the cold. "I'm s-sorry miss Sasha- I didn't-"

"Yes you did! Ugh! So worthless, I wish I could crush you under my heel like the insect you are!" She kicked her hard. "You can do nothing right! I can't wait to tell mother how you messed up again-"

"Enough!" Charles' angered voice came forth, much to his sister's confusion. He walks over and carefully helps the shaking and sniveling servant up, supporting his declining form and he glared at his sister. "Do you want to kill our only play thing? If we kill him, who knows what the cops would find. You lack a mind of your own and believe me when I say you lack in all things" He slowly walks out of the room and ignored Oswald's weak protests. He wanted to clean the mess 'he' made.

Charles had felt what they were doing was the worst. At first it was fun to order their former brother around. But the abuse came shortly after, and worse, Oswald acting like it was okay. All the yelling, the insults, mental, verbal, and physical abuse that intensified with the years. The smallest thing now earned a hit or something and he knew his brother would take it. And cry about it later but come back to do it over and over.. broken. 

He strips Oswald's clothing and threw them to the side, ignoring the still protests. "B-But I am to wear these at all t-times, my lord" "B-But the water- I mu-must clean before Lady Van Dhal returns home" "B-But--"

"Shhh" Charles put a gloved finger on his lips. "My god Oswald" He was mortified at Oswald's body now unable to remain hidden and naked before him. There were ghastly bruises all over him, some even looked like cuts from sharp ends of shoes. His bones showing through his extremely pale skin. And Oswald looked truly more ill than his late father had. "What have we done?"

"S-sir. I deserved these" He lowered his head. "I mess up, my leg is b-but an excuse, I'm clumsy, and worthless, Miss Sasha is correct, I do not deserve to breath the same air as you. Insects like me don't deserve this"

"Oswald, get in the tub" He couldn't help but order him. Oswald obeyed without so much as a glance. His green eyes almost dead looking, like that of a doll that was truly broken. Charles turned on the warmed water and ignored the shivers and goosebumps growing on the servant. Having barely been given mostly cold water for his bath. "Isn't that what filthy penguins love" Sasha once remarked. This must be both nostalgic and paradise. "What did I d-do to deserve this kindness, Mr. Van Dahl"

"Oswald shh. You did nothing, that is the worst. We are monsters.. at first it was fun.. but now what we have done and are doing is unforgivable" He began to carefully wash Oswald, cleaning over his weak body. It was a cry that made him stop- Oswald held his rib and whimpered. And Charles feared it was cracked or worse broken. "We deserve the deepest pit of hell for this" He was guilt ridden and though this was a kindness, he can never do this again. It was all he could do for forgiveness. He knew that any week now, heck, could very well be tomorrow, Oswald's body will give out on him and he will die like a dog. What will they do than? He knew what they'd do. Dispose of the 'vermin's' body as vermin should be. Buried and forgotten deep in the woods.

All Charles knew was Oswald will not last another year for what monstrosity they've done. And he hoped, somehow, someone would come and find Oswald. He knew what punishment he'd receive and given the choice between denying it or confessing, he may indeed choose the latter. Money and inheritance should never come like this. Elijah was easy, he was already old and done for and putting him out of his misery was fine- Oswald though.. he was thirty one, so young and having already endured so much grief.. His hands traced up Oswald's collar bone and around his neck, stopping just at his neck, contemplating. It could be so easily done right here right now.

He could push Oswald under and hold him under the water until his heart stopped and lungs full of water.. it would be a mercy. He was very much stronger now, there wouldn't be much of a fight. He could lie saying Oswald was going to tell someone, that he said something thinking Charles was a friend... so easy. He could also finally release his slave of a brother.. he could be with his father and mother in peace.  
And his hands quickly close around Oswald's throat, cutting off the air suddenly and forcing him down into the warm water. The struggling didn't start until a few seconds of delay. Oswald was confused at the sudden change of touch and the cut off of his oxygen only for his head to be forced under the water- it all clicked and instinct to fight took over. But he was so weak. His hands weakly tried to pull one of his brother's hands away, bubbles came up from a scream no one could hear as Charles held Oswald under the once inviting water that now became a thing out of a nightmare. Oswald's body ached at the struggles but he persisted, kicking up water and getting it all over the floor and Charles- He looked at his master, crying and screaming under the water. What did he do? What punishment? He couldn't figure it out- 

Charles felt Oswald's already weak body begin to lose the fight as his lungs fill with water instead of the air they desperately tried to get that were mere inches from the surface, so close but unable to take in and he could see the green eyes roll in the back of their head despite the ripples. He himself tried to hold firm, to keep a almost expressionless face but he began to cry to. He finally couldn't stand the inhumane thing he was doing and he released his hard grip, making Oswald break the surface and gasp in air as well as cough hard, getting the water out of his lungs, coughing and nearly throwing up over the edge of the tub. After about twenty minutes of silence, two words broke out. "Why, master?"

Why? He wanted to put a slave that shouldn't be a slave out of his misery! He wanted to drown him like a rat and tell mother he was going to tell the police, he wanted to lie, lie for his damned mother- God help him and his ass kissing nature. "Because I wanted you to leave us.. it was the only way I thought would help-"

"N-No master- I mean why'd you stop" Oswald's voice was hoarse and almost a whisper. "I did something bad.. I deserved it.. no matter how I struggled" He sobs, snorting out some water still in his nose.  
"Fucking Christ, Oswald! No no no!" He took the smaller man and hugged him tight. "God don't ever say you deserve this! You don't! You never did. We were and are such messed up assholes!" He cradled his weak brother. He had to get Oswald out of here. "Please.. do you know someone that can help you- really help you"

".... Master, I only know two people-"

"Do you remember their numbers."

".. Ed's number"

"Tell me it, now" 

 

\---

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Ed had received a sudden call. Unknown number so he felt the need to ignore it. But something made him click the screen to ANSWER. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Nygma"

"Um.. yes, who is this?"

"What I'm about to tell you, you must take to Jim Gordon and the GCPD immediately. This is very important.. it's about your friend Oswald" And the name in itself had Edward's uninvited attention.

 

\---

The police came in squad cars. Long before any of the family was dressed out of their night robes. They had no chance to hide Oswald who was sleeping soundly in Charles' bed. Charles had made sure it was late into the night to call and made sure to speak in a hushed tone to the one Oswald named. He accepted any consequence given to him, but he had enough of this bull.  
"Where is Oswald" Jim practically yelled at Grace who stuck up her nose at him. "Oswald? I have never met any Oswald--"

"Here" came a voice from up the stairs that made Grace and Sasha turn in shock at their son and brother coming slowly down the stairs with Oswald, barely walking down them. Barely conscious. "Charles! What is the meaning of this" She sounded betrayed beyond all else. "What are you doing with that man?!" She tried to cover her steps. Surely there was an acceptable explanation to this-  
"You know what I'm doing." Charles spat back and glared into his mother's and Sasha's eyes. "This is Oswald, my step brother. And I am ready to confess what we've done in order to keep this house and the inheritance from the RIGHTFUL heir to Van Dahl"

The family was arrested and Charles stepped forward and confessed every disgusting detail at what they had been doing to Oswald these years. Everything from the words to the very beating. How they abused and starved him.

Oswald was severely malnourished, a few cracked ribs. So many bruises, but above all his mind was shattered. Even Jim couldn't stand when Oswald bowed his head in respect, knowing that it was painful. Never had Oswald deserved this. Being reduced to such a abusive way of life. And the therapy Oswald had to go through would be a hard one.

Grace and her children were charged and no amount of Elijah's money would be touched for bail. They will not be allowed ever if they got out of prison too go to the house that now was all Oswald's when he was rehabilitated and cured of the awful things put on him. Charles' was given less jail time due to him coming forth, and also trying not to throw a pathetic sob story for an attempt to gain sympathy. He told the whole truth where Grace and Sasha lied. He would be granted parole on good behavior later on in life but he would be fine. He felt what he did was right. 

Oswald would be visited by Ed and Jim. And slowly, just so slowly, the old Oswald returned. He would be charged for murder and everything later on. But before the arrest was even carried out. Oswald was back at his home, and sadly had ways of making sure no arrest could be made. 

Sasha would eventually be found in her cell, beaten in almost the same exact way she had beat Oswald. Her body hung from a shredded bed sheet. Grace would find out and beg for mercy, mercy that no cop would give. She would be found later that month, dead with blood written all over the walls. 'bitch' 'horrible fake mother' 'grace will not be found for you' among other awful things. 

Charles would find out later. He being the only one that seemed to be granted mercy. He knew full well who gave the order and he was sure his sister and mother had known that The Penguin's wrath would be upon them. Their greed and disgusting ways led them down this path and how he awaited his end. An end that wouldn't come until the day he was released.

He was allowed to breathe in the air. But never would he con his way like that again if Penguin still felt merciful to his pathetic step brother. He was at, not his mother's grave, but Gertrude and Elijah's. Side by side as it should be. He was planning to leave Gotham, try to find a life somewhere else. He would drop the name Van Dhal and his mother's maiden name go with a last name no one knew.

There he saw Oswald again who looked at Charles through his monocle. He had gained some weight but Charles knew it was him. The black hair and beak nose over all proved it, along with the lilies. He immediately began moving away so to allow Oswald to tend to the graves but stopped when a hand shot up as a sign to stop. Charles did and looks down, well, fresh air was good while it lasted.  
The Penguin walks forth and placed each bouquet on each grave. Fresh flowers filled the air around them. The two stood in silence for the longest time. "It is grand to see you, Charles"

"Please." He shook his head. "There is no need to sound kind." He paid for his crime but not to Oswald. He guessed what was keeping him alive was the graves. Oswald wouldn't want his dirty blood defiling it.   
"But there is. After all, you were the one that came forward to help me- after you tried drowning me like a rat of course" The words stung Charles as Oswald continued. "I have a car waiting, if you would be so kind to come with me, we have matters to discuss"

The two walked slowly, both seeming to savor their intentions or thoughts. The car door opened and Charles was first to slide in and Penguin was the last and closed the door before the car began to drive down the road. "I want to leave Gotham, Mr. Penguin. If y-you allow me to leave here I promise you will never hear from me, not my name, or face again"

"I can easily have you killed as well and the outcome will be just the same" Penguin stated simply. Charles could understand that he was digging his own grave but he wanted to get out of here and live. He knew it may not happen but it was a dream. "But I will consider your offer. But on a few conditions" A cruel grin plays out on his face, showing sharpened teeth. "You will be my servant for a whole year, Charles. You will not be shown the riches of life.. if you are to stay in my house. You will do what you are told, what ever order, you will do. Do you understand. And if you are still alive than I will allow you to leave free, no kill, no death, no hurting."

Charles remembered what his mother said what felt like a lifetime ago. And with sad surrender he agreed, feeling he will not last the year. And be forgotten by the world as his mother and sister had. Oswald would treat him kinder later on, but the first few months would show Charles just what hell Oswald suffered. Every hit was in the same areas.. but eventually he would be granted mercy. But he lived with the idea of how he can leave in a year... How it kept him alive. Gave him hope.

He would die in his sleep a day before his freedom. And Penguin would be grinning some to himself. He did hold his promise. And he couldn't exactly trust Charles leaving there alive. In truth, in Penguin's mind. He gave Charles the kindest mercy. He killed him in his sleep, a peaceful and good death unlike his mother and sister. And he made sure the poison in his water was untraceable. So he'd be buried without much suspicion other than heart or some kind of failure. Oswald would always rule Gotham and also let this serve as a reminder never to try and break a Cobblepot, a Van Dahl, or King of Gotham for they will make sure to shatter your hope and crush your life as you so tried to crush theirs...

**Author's Note:**

> Have any ideas you think I can write? Feel free to Inbox me or send a message to my Tumblr: toxicmischief. And I may write it if I am able.


End file.
